Sorcery
by oldschoollover
Summary: This is a crossover between Animal Parade and Tides of Destiny. Molly marries Ignis and has two daughters, Lily and Sierra. When Lily wanders into Fugue Forest one day, she discovers a boy with gray hair and blue eyes... (A bit OOC).
1. Sorcerer

"Lily, can you come inside and watch your sister for a bit? I need to do some errands!"

"But, Mom!"

"Please, Lily!"

"Alright," she groaned, running up to the house, with their collie, Rex, in tow. She was always left with these responsibilities, to watch over her little sister, Sierra, while her mom ran off to their dad. Why couldn't she have normal parents? Why did her father have to be the Harvest King?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

When she got inside the house, she saw her mom with her sister in her arms. When she saw her daughter, she set the child down.

"I won't be long, an hour at most."

"Why doesn't dad ever come here?"

"He does, sweetie, just not all the time. You know that."

"Yeah," Lily agreed, sighing. Everyone else had normal parents. Why couldn't she?

Her mom kissed them goodbye and ran out the door. Lily sighed again and looked at her little sister, who was contentedly playing with her rattle. Rex walked up to them and laid down in front of them. She petted him absentmindedly. She looked at the walls of her home. There were so many pictures. There was her parents' wedding picture on the mountain summit, baby pictures, and her Child Day. She smiled, looking forward to her sister's.

Eventually, the door opened and her mom stepped in, looking a little tired. Her daughters ran up to her and hugged her, and Rex started barking excitedly. She welcomed them.

"How's Dad?" Lily asked her. Her mom smiled.

"He's doing well. He says he looks forward to seeing you guys again on Child Day.

Lily smiled and they talked about her dad for a little, then Lily asked to go play. Her mom agreed, but told her to be back for dark. Excited, Lily ran out of the house and down the hill towards Flute Fields. She loved springtime and it was a perfect, sunny day.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

When she got to the bridge, she saw Matt trying to teach Angie how to fish.

"No, like this," he told her.

"Wow, you're so smart!" Angie told him, admiringly. Matt smiled back at her.

"Hey, guys!" Lily called. They turned and waved.

"Matt's teaching me how to fish! He's so good at it!"

"Well, I learned everything I know from my parents," he told her, modestly.

"Well, I'm gonna go play in Fugue Forest!" Lily told them, waving goodbye and running off. She loved playing in the forest. There was so much to explore!

She quickly made it to the entrance, pushed the heavy wooden door, and ran through, being careful to stay on the path. She loved finding the different mushrooms, especially the Fugue Mushrooms. They were the coolest!

Eventually, she made it halfway and found the Fugue Mushroom. She picked it and ran deeper in. She usually turned back when she got the mushroom, but today, she wanted to see what lay beyond. She ran into a clearing, this one darker than the others. She was a little scared, but determined to keep moving forward. However, before she could move, a voice spoke from the shadows.

"Is that a Fugue Mushroom?" Lily then saw a figure step out from near a tree. He was a boy she had never seen before, with gray hair, blue eyes, and a brown explorer's outfit on.

"That's right! I love them!"

"That explains why I can never find them anymore!"

"Who are you?" Lily asked him, "I've never seen you before. Do you live in Harmonica Town?" The boy shook his head.

"My parents home-school me in magic. They are the Witch and Wizard here. My mom lives at the end of the forest."

"We have a Witch and Wizard?" Lily questioned him. Did her mom know about this?

The boy nodded.

"We deities don't normally share our names, so you may call me Sorcerer." Lily scoffed at him.

"Oh, come on! My dad's the Harvest King and I don't have a title! My name's Lily."

"Perhaps you are human, or your mom wants you to think you are. My parents don't want me to blend in because they've never blended in themselves."

Lily nodded, though they seem to have blended in quite well because she'd never seen them before.

"Well, here, do you want my Fugue Mushroom?" Sorcerer's eyes lit up and he nodded and took the gift.

"I love these so much!"

"Well, I'll give them to you from now on. They're awesome!"

Sorcerer smiled at her. Then he held up a finger, and disappeared into a bush for a minute. Lily waited, confused. He reappeared with a lily in his hand, walked up to her, and put it in her hair. Lily blushed slightly.

"For you, Lily: a lily."

"Haha, aren't you funny?" she said, "Thanks," she added. He pulled away and nodded.

"Well, while you're here, do you want to meet my mom?"

"Well," Lily said, looking at her watch. It was 16:00. She jumped.

"Sorry, I can't, I have to get home before dark!"

Sorcerer nodded, "Well, I'll see you around, Lily!"

"Bye, Sorcerer!" she called, disappearing back into the forest.


	2. Blossoming

For the next few days, Lily ran down to the forest to see Sorcerer, after she was done with school and her chores. She always gave him a Fugue Mushroom and he always put a lily in her hair. They would talk about a lot of things, mostly about their parents and their love of the forest. But, speaking of the devil, a voice came from behind them.

"Sorcerer! It's time for your spell casting lesson!"

"But, Mom, I'm busy!" They heard footsteps approaching.

"What do I do, Sorcerer?! Your mom's gonna see me!"

"It's ok, Lily. I wanted you to meet her anyway."

"But...!"

"Well, who's this, Sorcerer? A friend of yours?" He and Lily turned around. Lily saw a woman with a young face, gray hair, gold eyes, and in a witch's costume.

"Mom, this is Lily."

"Nice to meet you, Lily. I'm Witch," she said, squatting and shaking her hand.

"H-Hi."

Witch examined her, "You must be Molly's daughter. Only she ever came out this far into the forest. And, as for your dad," she concentrated, "...Owen? No, he doesn't have a daughter. Then...Harvest King?" When Lily nodded, Witch clapped her hands excitedly.

"Ooo, I knew it! And that's so like your mother, too! You know, she was the one who summoned him and saved the island?"

"She did?" Why hadn't her mom told her?

Witch shook her head, "I'm not surprised she never told you. She never liked to draw attention to herself. Come, why don't we go back to the house?"

"But, it's getting dark," Lily told her, glancing at her watch worriedly. Witch shook her head.

"No big deal! I'll let your mom know you're here! Come!" she said, spinning around and running off into the forest. Lily and Sorcerer looked at each other and shrugged. Sorcerer offered her his hand, and Lily grasped it, nervously. They slowly walked towards the house.

Lily had never seen the swamp before. It was huge! Sorcerer led her across the bridge and opened the door to his house. Her eyes widened. There were so many magical things in here!

Witch was talking to her mom on the phone. Lily hoped she wouldn't be upset. They sat at the table and Witch served them food, which they ate quickly.

When they were done, Sorcerer asked her if she wanted to see his lesson, to which Lily eagerly said yes. He stood up and cast the spells his mom threw at him. Lily watched in awe. Sorcerer glowed and did the spells perfectly. Lily clapped, excitedly.

"Well, that's the best you've ever done! Maybe it's because Lily's here!" Witch exclaimed. Sorcerer mumbled something about embarrassment, to which Witch laughed.

"We have to leave now," Witch said, "I promised your mom I'd get you home! Your sister's Child Day is tomorrow!" Lily couldn't believe she'd forgotten! Witch beckoned her to her side. Lily walked nervously up to her. She held both Lily and Sorcerer against her, and the next thing she knew, she was in her house. Rex started barking, Sierra started laughing, and her mom looked shocked.

"You're back! I didn't know you were in the forest all this time! You could've gotten hurt!"

"Mom!" Lily complained.

"It's ok, they were with me," Witch said, "I'd like you to meet my son, Sorcerer. He's been practicing magic! What magic do your children know?" At Molly's face, Witch continued, "I knew she wasn't Owen's child! Her eyes are red!"

"My children are human," Molly said.

"Shame, our children could have been great partners!"

"It's nice to meet you," Sorcerer intervened, holding out his hand towards Molly. She smiled, bent down, and shook his hand. "Call me Molly," she told him.

"Well, it's time to be going! Goodbye Molly, Lily!" And with that, she took her son's hand and disappeared.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

When Lily woke up the next morning, she heard her mom running around the house, getting things ready. Lily got up and hurried to get dressed.

"Sierra, are you ready?" her mom called. Her little sister ran up to them.

"I'm all grown up now!" she yelled. Her mom nodded and told them to get ready to see their dad. When they reached the summit, the Harvest King was looking down at them, beaming.

"Hello, Ignis," her mom said, kissing her husband.

"Hello, everyone! My, how you've grown, Sierra!" They all exchanged happy conversation and they turned to leave, when the Harvest King called back to Lily and waved the others off, promising to teleport her to Simon's Photos. When they left, her dad bent down, smiling.

"So," he began, "I hear you have a boyfriend!" Lily blushed.

"He's just a friend who's a boy!" Her dad smiled knowingly.

"Call him what you will, I know what's up. You know, your mother always visited me like she does now."

"Witch told me she saved the island and summoned you." He nodded and told her the story of how he met her, and what she did for the island. Lily listened in awe.

"I've kept you too long. Your mother will be worried," and he waved his hand and they both disappeared, reappearing on the second floor of Simon's Photos, startling Simon.

"Did we miss the picture?" he asked him.

"N-N-No, right th-this way!" he stuttered out, gesturing to where her mom and Sierra were waiting. After the photo, they said their goodbyes and the Harvest King disappeared. They were walking out of the shop, when Lily heard her name. She turned around and saw Sorcerer running towards her.

"Sorcerer! What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my dad, do you want to meet him?" he asked quickly, looking towards Molly. Lily looked at her mom, and her mom smiled.

"Be back before dark," she told them, walking away with Sierra.

"Lily, who's your boyfriend?" called her sister. Her mom hushed her as they walked away. Lily and Sorcerer looked at each other and blushed.

"Well, shall we go?" he asked her, and Lily nodded, taking his hand and walked towards the Wizard's house.

Sorcerer opened the door and Lily saw a dark man with blond hair, tattoos, and purple robes sitting at a desk.

"Hello, son," he said, quietly. He looked at her now, "Are you Lily?" She nodded and shook his hand. He smiled. He was so much quieter than Witch.

"I'm Wizard. Sorcerer...has told me about you." He smiled again.

"Oh, really?" she asked, side-glancing at Sorcerer, to which he shrugged.

Wizard nodded, "It's nice to finally meet you. And your mother…how is she?"

"Doing well."

He nodded again, "She…. was always an interesting human."

"So, dad," Sorcerer interrupted, clearing his throat, "I was wondering if Lily and I could watch the stars later tonight."

"I don't see why not," Wizard replied, smirking slightly.

"But, my mom-!"

"Will be notified," Wizard finished for her, "Go…have fun."

"Come on, Lily!" Sorcerer said excitedly, grabbing her hand and heading for the door. Lily laughed and let herself be pulled along. They were heading towards the beach, when they ran into Van and Vivian outside the Choral Clinic.

"Lily, hello," Van said, politely.

"Hi, Van! Hi Vivian!" Vivian scoffed and said hi.

"Who's your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Oh, he's not-"

"I'm Sorcerer," he interrupted, shaking her hand politely. Vivian smiled.

"Sorcerer? What kind of name is that?"

"My parents gave me the title, so I don't have to tell humans my name." She scoffed again, but Van looked interested, adjusting his glasses.

"Fascinating," he said, "Are your parents the Witch and Wizard?" When Sorcerer nodded, Van looked awestruck. Vivian just laughed.

"It runs in the family for you, doesn't it Lily? I mean, your mother summons the Harvest King, marries him, and now you go off with a sorcerer! Are we humans not good enough for you?"

"It's not that-" Lily began to plead.

"Is there a problem with being magical?" Sorcerer glared at her. Vivian flinched a little.

"I didn't say-"

"Come on, Lily, I don't like her attitude," he said, pulling her away. She waved goodbye to them, who waved back at her confused. They walked past Sonata Tailoring and the Bar. Hayden was standing outside playing with Roy. When Roy saw them, he waved.

"Hi, Lily! Who's your friend?" After some conversation, they asked if Roy wanted to play with them at the beach. Hayden agreed and off they went. Sorcerer still hadn't let go of Lily's hand, but she didn't mind. She really liked being with him.

"You know, we kinda look alike," Roy said, patting her head playfully. Lily just laughed.

"Yeah, Witch thought your father was mine!" This made Roy laugh.

Meanwhile, Sorcerer felt out of place. How was it that Lily got along so well with all of the townspeople? He let go of her hand and started combing the shore for seashells. Lily noticed the loss of contact and watched Sorcerer for a few seconds.

"So, is he your boyfriend?" Roy asked her. Lily jumped.

"What? No!" she said too loudly. She lowered her voice.

"I mean, he's a nice boy and I love being with him, but I'm too young-" she trailed off when Roy laughed at her, and she punched him playfully. She ran up to Sorcerer and hugged him from behind. He stiffened in surprise.

"Sorcerer! Come play with us!"

"You guys seem to be getting on fine without me, though." She released him, confused.

"We were just talking. Roy is one of my good friends."

"Why are you so good at making friends? Even your mother was good at it."

"You just need some practice," she told him.

"Let's go swimming!" Roy shouted, pulling off his shirt and shoes and running into the water. Lily laughed and quickly followed his lead, running into the water with her shorts and undershirt.

"Come on, Sorcerer!" she shouted at him. He shrugged and followed suit.

"Can't you swim?" Roy asked.

"Yes, my parents taught me! It's just cold!" They laughed at him and dragged him in. After a while, he started to loosen up, and even splashed them. When the sun started to set, Hayden called out to his grandson, who ran out of the water and threw on his shirt and shoes. Lily and Sorcerer followed him, putting on their clothes.

"Today was really fun, you guys! See you later!" he said, hugging them both quickly, and running off. Lily and Sorcerer just laughed.

"Let's go back to my place," he told her. She agreed and took his hand. He looked shocked, but happy. They ran to Wizard's house, laughingly. Wizard looked up from his work when they entered, but he looked happy.

"Sorcerer…I have never seen you so…happy."

"Today was a lot of fun, dad!" he told him. Wizard nodded and snapped his fingers. Both Lily and Sorcerer were instantly dry.

"Wow, I wish I could do that," Lily said. Wizard and his son laughed. He served them dinner and then they went out to the beach again for stargazing. They sat down, still holding hands.

"Wow, this is so great!" she told him, "The stars looked so beautiful tonight!"

"Yeah…" Sorcerer said quietly. Lily looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. Then she turned away.

"This is so nice," she told him, "I love being here with you." She gasped in surprise when she felt him kiss her cheek. She turned to him, blushing. He was red in the face.

"Thanks for being my friend, Lily. I'm so glad I met you." She smiled at him.

"Me too."


End file.
